gtafandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение:Grand Theft Wiki
Это страница обсуждения не всего проекта Grand Theft Wiki. Смело пишите сюда свою пожелания и предложения, и Вам обязательно ответят. Помощь Помочь? — [[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']] ([[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']]) 16:54, апреля 3, 2011 (UTC) :Давай. — ILdarKOrotkov 07:14, мая 19, 2011 (UTC) :Чего ж не помог-то, а? — [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 01:54, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) Вопрос Можно спросить почему вы так любите GTA III, Vice City и San Andreas??? — Дарт DEAth 07:23, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) :А что, не должны? Просто на вики не только про четвёрку и т.д. надо писать, ещё надо как можно больше написать про эру GTA III. — N1KO 08:27, августа 6, 2011 (UTC) Английский язык Я заметил, что некоторые страницы полностью или частично на английском языке. Почему? Кто-то просто копировал с английской вики? — AHakuH 06:22, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :Скорее всего кто-то именно так и поступил. То ли надеялся, что кто-нибудь потом их переведет, то ли сам собирался это сделать, но забросил. Если в них стоит шаблон «Stub», то так оно и есть. — Krutetz 07:31, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) ::What about creating a template "Not translated yet"? Dats not a bad idea =D — N1KO 11:27, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) :::А не проще ли будет не создавать страниц с английским текстом? Т.е., если страница очень нужна, создать её и заполнить только основную 'словарную' информацию (по типу "Томми Версетти — протагонист GTA Vice City, бла, бла,бла"), а от основной части статьи, которую в данный момент переводить не с руки, оставить только заголовки к подразделам, которые уже потом можно будет постепенно заполнять осмысленным русским текстом. Например в Википедии именно так и делают. Ну а те страницы в нашей Вики, на которых уже есть английский текст, тоже постепенно привести к надлежащему виду. — Krutetz 17:12, сентября 29, 2011 (UTC) Главные игры и спин-оффы Господа, я не понимаю этого типа сортировки игр на главной странице. Ладно, пусть GTA 1-V будут называться основными играми серии, так как им даны номера. Но с каких это пор такие игры, как, к примеру, Vice City и San Andreas, являются спин-оффами? Мало того, что они в разы популярнее GTA 1-III, так к тому же они и не менее "главные". К тому же, под определение "спин-офф" они, в отличие от тех же VC Stories и LC Stories, просто не подходят. ИМХО, какая-то не самая правильная сортировка. — 217.118.91.32 20:48, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ну, по факту должно быть "GTA III: Vice City" и "GTA III: San Andreas", то есть? они — аддоны к GTA III. То есть как раз таки не основные, не номерные части. Так что все правильно. — Krutetz (обсуждение) 05:36, августа 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Если делить серьёзно, по-современному, то главных игр и спин-оффов нет. Все игры включаются в состав вселенных, а вселенные могут состоять из нескольких эр. — [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 02:25, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) One case You have fake name of the Korean' description — change it from: 日本語 to 한국어. — 149.156.172.74 11:03, марта 3, 2014 (UTC) :We have done this a long time ago. — [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 01:45, февраля 3, 2016 (UTC) Крутая вики Крутая Вики :) — English Bulldog (обсуждение) 14:43, мая 31, 2015 :Хоть и мелочь, а приятно. Кстати, я посоветовал бы подписываться. — Местный графоман Ди-Айс (Хочешь поговорить, камрад?) 14:59, июня 3, 2015 (UTC) Paparazzo — The Meltdown Путаница. Нужно, наверное, поменять местами тексты статей и названия. У меня в Social Club и в игре отображается Meltdown, когда за лимузином гонишься. Сделайте что-нить, я не хочу для себя спойлерить следующую миссию Беверли. — Callidus77 (обсуждение) 23:48, декабря 1, 2015 :Это особенности не только нашей вики, так сделано на многих других. — [[w:c:ru.gta:User:Roman Demarch|Roman Demarch (Ех Рома Омич)]] 23:54, июля 5, 2016 (UTC) Главная страница Ребята, я когда первый раз зашёл на эту вики, я увидел что на главной странице, а именно избранные, хорошие и т.д. статьи и файлы не выбирались с июля 2016 (хотя в Grand Theft Wiki:Лучшие статьи и файлы написано что это 2017). У меня тогда было ощущение, что эту вики забросили. Можете объяснить почему это забросили или почему нельзя продолжать дальше выбирать статьи и файлы? Это мотивирует участников создавать качественные статьи и загружать картинки высокого качества. — DanPeroff 08:43, марта 26, 2018 (UTC) 'Таблицы' Почему в таблицах нет разделителя? Порой без него очень неудобно, его нужно добавить. В английской версии он есть, так почему же его нет в русской? Срочно добавляйте.